Totally Captivated
by RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo
Summary: Ten years ago they met and became the destined duo. With no recollection of there previous encounter, Marinette and Adrien protected paris and delivered a final battle against Hawkmoth, with Mari leaving to china for a year and Gabriel mysteriously disappearing in the aftermath. One year later she returns and Paris, along with our heroes, face a new threat, Felix.


_**I AM OBSESSED! I love miraculous ladybug and am a sucker for the whole love square going on with adrien and marinette! So I'm giving it a shot and attempting to write a story about this, I hope you guys enjoy this and I know it might seem a little confusing at first but I promise it will all make sense in later chapters, I'm just giving this a test run. Also this story will introduce Adrien's mom, Felix, and *Drum roll* my take on the snake miraculous! So excited, anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts!**_

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~**_

" _ **When every life meets another life, something will be born".**_

 **(10 Years Ago)**

The atmosphere in the room had tensed up, her grandfather never looked so serious, until now, it was just the two of them, she was kneeling in front of him as he did the same, "Marinette, do you know what this is?"

He held out a small wooden box, opening it to reveal a pair of red and black polka dot earrings, "Ladybug!" she smiled, referring to the bug pattern of the earrings.

"These are the ladybug earrings of creation and good luck, they have been in our family for centuries, and a gift to you as its next successor." he handed them over to her which she grabbed and immediately put on.

"Hi Marinette!" she was startled by the red tiny creature.

"A kwami! Just like Wayzz!" she cheerfully cooed.

"That's right! My names Tikki!" she giggled, landing on top of the young girls head.

"Grandpa-" he stopped her.

"You must now call me Master fu, for I will be your mentor starting now."

She nodded, "Master Fu, why now?"

"Marinette, I sense something terrible is coming our way, maybe not now, but soon, and I want you to be prepared for whatever evil lurks nearby, which is why I don't want you to be alone, everyone has an opposite, and the opposite of creation, is destruction."

He handed her a second box, this time it contained a ring, "This is the cat Miraculous, the second most powerful miraculous after the ladybug, It is not in my power to choose who wields it, but yours."

"Me?" she asked frantically.

"Yes, for generations the holder of the ladybug miraculous has chosen their partner, their opposite, and now you must do the same, I know it's difficult to do this, and might I say risky, but someone as pure as you, always chooses to see the good in people, and I know you will pick the right person to become your partner."

She took the box into her hands, taking a moment to gaze at the black ring now in her possession, who she chooses to give it to, will be someone important in her life, a partner, an ally…..or enemy.

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~**_

"I hate you! I hate you all!" he pushed them all out of his way and fled from the room, he continued running through the estate and pushed past the gates until he ran out into the street.

"Adrien! Stop!" he continued running, letting his feet take him wherever they could, as far as he could.

He didn't stop at all once the rain came hard, soaking him completely from head to toe, it was easier for him, that way his tears could blend in with the rain drops.

He stopped when he entered into an alleyway and crouched down to the floor, leaning against the large green metal trash bin, he let his tears fall repeatedly that it came to the point where his mouth was now in want of expressing his feelings.

"I hate them all! I hate them! I can't go back! Never!" He buried his head into his knees, not even caring that his clothes had been wrecked and he was completely shoeless.

"Are you ok"? the voice was so low yet sounded heavenly, he looked up enough just to show his piercing green eyes, the anger in them suddenly disappeared as he continued staring at the girl in front of him, she leaned closer, tilting her head curiously at the boy.

She had large beautiful bold blue eyes, milky smooth skin and somewhat long but gorgeous blue hair, she wore a red raincoat and boots as she held an umbrella over him, he was quickly blinded by the gleaming ladybug patterned earrings pierced into her ears, who was this girl?

He looked away, hiding the fact that his face was burning up and turning pink, "L-leave me alone".

"No". he was startled at her firm and straight answer, he refused to look at her.

"Why not? I already told you to leave so just go".

"No…" she knelt down on her knees right in front of him, he looked at her, surprised at how she didn't mind that her pants were getting soaked, she lightly touched his hand with hers, "I won't leave you alone….someone who looks so hurt…..and carries a lot of sadness...they should never be left alone".

He couldn't speak, he turned and looked at her, a tiny smile occurred on her lips as she closed her eyes, "You're weird…hmph". he covered his red tinted face with his arm.

"Um….why were you crying"? she frowned as she quickly looked away from him, his expression had darkened.

"Because I hate my family….I'm going to run away, that way I will never have to see them again".

She gasped, "Run away? You can't, your mommy and daddy and brothers and sisters will be sad if you leave"! she grabbed onto his hand and began squeezing it, she felt his hand trembling dangerously.

"My…...mom left years ago, and she took my brother….My dad….I don't have a dad...he's a monster….he's the reason why me and big brother are separated, he's the reason why mom left….…he didn't care about her…...he doesn't care about me…...I'm all alone." she felt tears building up within herself when she saw the pain in his eyes, along with the endless trail of tears coming down his cheeks.

She dropped her umbrella and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly in her arms, "I'm so sorry…..I'm sorry". his tears stopped when he noticed she was crying as well.

"W-why are you….crying"?

She wouldn't let go of him, "B-because...you have so much pain in your heart…..so much sadness, please don't feel like that, I won't let you be alone! I'm on your side, I'll be with you, so please don't say you want to be alone….nobody really wants to be left alone…..please, I'll be with you".

His lips began trembling, he closed his eyes, letting his tears fall once again as he hugged back this time, "I don't want to be alone…please…..I don't want to be alone anymore"! he buried his face into her neck as she allowed him to cry.

"I won't let you be alone anymore…..promise me you won't let yourself be alone anymore, promise"? She felt his head move up and down as he muffled, "pwomise…"

They released each other from the hug, she looked startled and dug into her coats pockets, she pulled out a red and black polka dot handkerchief and used it to wipe his tears, he quickly turned a bright shade of red and scurried away, "W-what are you doing? Dummy!" she was oblivious as to why he reacted that way.

She giggled and then smiled as she held the small piece of cloth in both her hands and held it out towards him, "Here". he was hesitant but took it anyways and kept looking down at it, suddenly, his heart began beating faster than normal.

"That way, you know that you will never be alone because I will always be with you". she kissed him on the cheek leaving him paralyzed, he began feeling hot all over, what was this feeling.

"I'm sorry your mom left…...and I'm sorry you're brother is not here….but I know they haven't forgotten you, family will always be important, my mom always says, when you stare up at the moon, know that your loved ones are also looking, you'll never truly be alone." she gazed up at the cloudy sky, shaping a circle up with her fingers to imitate the moon, meanwhile, he had his eyes focused solely on her, deeply infatuated with the mysterious blue haired girl.

She stood up from the ground grabbing her umbrella, "I…..I also decided that I want to be your wife!" she screamed it out unexpectedly which had caught him off guard and left him dumbfounded as she tried to regain her composure, steam began rising out of her red fuming face.

He laughed as she hid her face and buried it into her palms, he could barely hear her words as she kept mumbling "I…...I want to be your wife…...so I can always be with you, and make you happy too…...I-I...want to get married".

He looked down at the handkerchief and smiled for a quick second as he laughed, "Ok, you will be my wife, because ….I also want to marry you, and be with you". She peeked her head up from her hands, "R-really"? he nodded.

She looked conflicted, almost troubled as she was fighting a battle in her head, it was a huge decision for her, but it was all in her power, she was set on him, he was the one. It was hanging around her her neck as a necklace, she took it off, now holding it in her palm for him to see.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That's a ring, a special ring that will bring us back together one day, and a promise between us to be together". It was the cat ring, not the typical ring for asking someone to get married. No, this ring was unique, it glowed as he neared his hand towards it.

He grabbed the ring, feeling a mysterious surge of energy run throughout his body, "My grandpa gave me this ring…...he told me to give it to the person who will become my other 'half', he said it was very important who I choose to give it to…..and well…...I want it to be you."

He was at a loss of words, this mysterious girl, she came out of nowhere and yet it feels like they've connected so quickly that they weren't even feeling like strangers anymore, this girl, he didn't know her exactly, but for some reason, she was really important to him now. He liked her, alot.

"Master! Master!" they whipped their heads to the street where they saw a huge intimidating man in a black suit shouting out wildly.

"When we grow up, we will get married, I will come and find you, so wait for me, ok"? He held his fist up passionately to show the ring now wrapped around his finger to her, a means to show that he will keep his promise.

"I will wait for you….no matter how long it takes". he smiled as she blushed from his pledge.

She gasped, "Wait! I don't know your name"! he was just as shocked at her but held in his laugh.

"Dummy, My names-" "Master!" they were startled when they saw the same suited man running towards them, he quickly grabbed Adrien and picked him up over his shoulder, "Master! you shouldn't run off like that!"

He flailed around, "Wait! Put me down! No"! he reached his hand out to the blue haired girl who did the same. A black car drove up to the alley, he put up a fight but was shoved in and seated, they both opened their mouths to speak "My name is A-" "My name is M-" but the door was closed in his face, he didn't hear what she had said and the same was for her, the car drove off leaving the young bluenette all lonesome.

"One day we'll meet again…..I'm sure of it…...so I will wait for you…."

 **(3 years later)**

" **Hawkmoth! No matter how long it takes, we will find you! And you will hand us your miraculous!"**

" _ **Whoever she is under that mask…..I love her."**_

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~**_

They stood at the very top of the Eiffel tower, overlooking the beautiful lights of Paris, "Chat Noir…...do you think we'll ever find Hawkmoth?"

He chuckled, finding her uncertainty quite cute, she would always present herself as a strong and fierce girl, but at this moment, she was showing vulnerability, emotions,only to him, "You said it yourself milady, no matter how long it takes, we will find him."

"You're right….but what if we never do, what if we keep looking for him….and never do."

He could sense just how troubled she was by this, all he could do was lend his shoulder for her to rest her head on it, "Milady, I don't mind…...because then that means I could continue being your partner, and I would like nothing more than that."

"Besides….who knows….we might make some allies along the way to help us."

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~**_

She dropped the ball, "You were ladybug this entire time?!"

"SHHHH!" hushed the blue haired girl, covering her friends mouth with her hand as she looked around to make sure nobody heard.

She sighed, "Yes Alya, I'm Ladybug…...and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I couldn't risk letting anyone find out about me, it's too dangerous and I don't want anyone important to me getting hurt."

She was still processing the news, now having to take a seat as she looked down at the ground, "I-I guess…...I guess I understand…...wow….my best friend is the actual Ladybug…...…...and also the one who….."

Her hand grazed her neck as she thought back to the foxtail miraculous that once hung around her neck"...let me borrow the fox miraculous….you're the reason I became Rena Rouge?"

Her eyes widened as it was all coming together, she turned her head up to Marinette who gave a sheepish but faint smile, "Yeah….partner, so how about it? Are you ready to become Rena Rouge again?"

She took out a small box from behind, clicking it open to reveal the very same fox miraculous that Alya connected with, "You deserve this Alya, and I need my best friend by my side."

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0**_

"I can't believe it, my best friend was Chat Noir the entire time! This is so cool!" exclaimed Nino in excitement, a huge relief to Adrien who thought his friend would think otherwise.

"I'm glad, but listen Nino, you can't tell anyone about this, this stays a secret between us two got it?"

He mimicked a zipper going across his lips, "No problemo dude, your secret is safe with me."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Agh!" he jolted, quickly turning around to find the small gentleman smiling up at him.

Adrien chuckled, "Nino, meet master fu, he's the one who has been guiding me on my powers as the holder of the cat miraculous."

He felt his heartbeat calm down from the scare earlier, "It's nice to meet you sir, and I swear I'll keep my buds identity a secret."

"I'm happy to hear it, but that's not only why we brought you here."

It was then that he was taken by surprise when Master Fu grabbed his wrist, placing a unique bracelet around it, a blinding green light shot out of it, revealing his new partner and Kwami, "Whoa! What's going on ?!"

The small light green creature yawned, "Wayzz is the name! I'm your Kwami and the key to your transformation as Carapace!"

"My what?!" he looked at Adrien, suddenly being startled by the small black cat like creature that appeared on his friends shoulder.

"Kwami, we're the power that turns you guys into superheroes, my names Plagg and I'm Adrien's Kwami."

He kept silent, looking back and forth between the two Kwamis and then at his friend who had a grin on his lips, looking on happily as he waited for Nino's response.

He looked back and forth between Master Fu and Adrien, "W-what is this?"

The older man sighed a breath of relief, taking his seat on the ground as he sipped his tea, "Nino…..I have chosen you as my successor to the turtle miraculous, you see….I was once it's keeper, but time and age does a thing or two, heh…... and then one day you can no longer continue being the hero you once were, my time is up as a superhero…..but it's only the beginning for you kids, I trust that you will use this gift with the purest intentions and help your friend Chat Noir and Ladybug in their quest to stop Hawkmoth."

His face had said it all, he was awestruck by the moment, "I…...I can't believe it...me? A superhero? Fighting alongside my best friend…T-this is huge…..and scary...…"

Adrien's smile began to disappear, unable to tell what Nino was feeling, was he upset? Did he not want to be a superhero?

He turned to Wayzz who shot him a grin, then over at Master Fu who nodded in content, and lastly to his friend Adrien who anxiously waited for him to say something, "Nino…"

His hand turned into a fist as he shot it up into the air, "I won't let you down!"

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~**_

It felt like the world was crashing right in front of her, everyone hated her, she was the reason why most of the people in the past had been Akumatized, and now she was hiding in a dark smelly alley, but why, why would Ladybug of all people be trying to comfort her?

"Leave me alone! I've done enough! I'm a terrible person and all of Paris hates me!" she buried her head in between her knees, sobbing quietly to herself as Ladybug and Chat noir looked on at each other in distress.

She took in a deep breath, crouching in front of the blonde who refused to look up, "Chloe…..I know you haven't been the kindest person, or even nice for that fact…..but you can make a difference, you can change….but only if your heart is truly in for it…...I…..I…." she looked over at Chat Noir who signaled her to continue going.

There was a gap of silence before she breathed in and then sighed out, "...I don't know why….but the Bee comb miraculous seemed to have chosen you as its owner, and Pollen…"

"Chloe!" the yellow bee like creature swept by Chat Noir and Ladybug, quickly attaching itself to the blonde's cheek where it cuddled against it happily.

"...Pollen loves you, sins can always be forgiven Chloe, all you have to do is right your wrongs, you can help protect Paris with us instead of hurting it, what do you say?"

Pollen frowned, "I'm sorry I let you down Chloe, but please don't leave me, I really like being your friend."

Tears began streaming down the girls eyes as she had never felt such love and attachment before, "I'm sorry pollen…..I'm sorry for everything….." she cupped the small kwami in her palms, rubbing her cheek once more against her.

She smiled throughout her tears, nodding as she accepted Ladybug and Chat Noir's offer, "I'll be good, I promise…."

 **(3 years later)**

The city was in ruins, the sky was brimming with darkness as the Eiffel tower was up in flames, all of paris had been evacuated under the orders of the mayor, all to a long and frustrating battle between good and evil.

"It's all over hawkmoth! Surrender your miraculous!" shouted Ladybug, one by one her allies appeared by her side, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee.

"There's no one left in the city for you to Akumatize!" shouted Rena, pointing her flute at Hawkmoth who scowled in frustration.

Queen bee scoffed, folding her arms as she shifted her weight onto one hip, "And don't even think about doing it to us, we won't fall for that a second time!"

"It's over! You lost Hawkmoth!" Chat quickly took off, pulling out his staff which he was ready to use to take their enemies Miraculous.

"I don't think so!" A swarm of Akumas had interfered, blocking out Chat Noir who sent crashing back from the force.

"What the-" Carapace's mouth slowly widened as the Akuma's shaped themselves into Hawkmoth's face.

The large figure released a piercing growl, "You may have won the battle, but you will not win the war, rest assured, one day I will return, you won't know when, you won't know how, but when I do, you will have wished you handed me your miraculous, until then, sleep tight Ladybug and Chat Noir."

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~**_

"Did you hear? Adrien's father still hasn't returned from his trip to the United States, it's been what, 2 years already?"

"Do you think something happened?"

"I know, He's been under the care of his fathers assistant Natalie, it's really unfortunate, poor Adrien."

"They're talking about me again." sighed the frustrated blonde, he tried his best to ignore the whispers, but it seemed he had become the biggest topic of school gossip at the moment.

Nino wrapped his arm around his neck, bringing him close to cheer him up, "Just ignore them, they have nothing better to do!" he shouted, intentionally doing it so the talkers would hear and scatter.

He was still frowning, passing on the contagious feeling to Nino who looked at him worriedly, "Nino….what if something really did happen to my father? I haven't heard from him in months, and natalie keeps avoiding my questions about him, I'm really worried."

"Don't be, maybe he really is just busy, or have you forgotten who your father is?"

He formed a tiny smile, "Yeah….maybe you're right."

Nino's eyes happily extended as he found Alya entering the school's gates, "Hey! Alya!" he waved her over.

"Hey guys what's up!"

"I-I was wondering if you…..you…. wanted to hang out after school?" he shyly asked, hoping his blushing wasn't all too visible, but it was.

She shielded her giggles, finding his timid invitation charming, "Sure!"

Adrien on the other hand had his mind set on other things, he rubbed his neck first, then looked away, then looked back over at Alya, "So...um...Alya…...have you heard from Marinette?"

A sly smirk appeared on the brunette, intrigued by Adrien's sudden interest in Marinette, ever since their final battle with Hawkmoth, Paris has been living in peace, meaning Marinette took her grandfather's, Master Fu's, Invitation to go to china and study there for the year. She of course took it and has since been enjoying her stay.

"I have actually, she says China is beautiful and that she's having a great time over there, but also that she misses Paris and can't wait to come back."

He seemed relieved upon hearing the last part, "I'm glad, I mean I'm glad she's having fun, but I'm also glad she'll be coming back, y'know…..because she's our friend." he chuckled wearily.

"Mhm, well I'll leave you two guys to talk, see you later Nino." she waved, taking off as Nino watched her lovingly until she was no longer seen.

He then nudged Adrien in the side, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You like Marinette don't you?" he cheekily asked.

"No! I mean No! I don't know!" he lowered his head with a sigh, then threw it back with a groan.

"Dude, what's going on with you? I mean I'm all for Marinette, but I thought you were dead set on Ladybug." asked Nino quizzically.

"I was, I mean I am! It's just…...I haven't seen Ladybug in two years, ever since our final battle with Hawkmoth, she's gone ghost. I never even got to find out who she truly was, she just vanished, and with living a normal life now, I've gotten to hang out more with you, Alya, and Marinette, and now I think…..I'm starting to develop feelings for her….but I don't want to betray these feelings I still have for ladybug, what do I do?"

His friend was just as conflicted, "I don't know man, I'm barely trying to handle these feelings I have for Alya, I'm just as lost in this love thing as you are."

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~**_

 **(1 year later)**

The small bell had rung as she opened the door, being welcomed by the sweet warm scent of fresh baked pastries, "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Cheng."

Both adults had warmly welcomed the tanned brunette while attending to their customers, "Good morning Alya, Marinette should be getting ready for school, she sure is excited to be back in Paris." chuckled the older woman.

"I'll bet, I've missed her tons and so has everyone else at school, but we're all ready to welcome her back."

"I'm so happy to hear that, why don't you go on upstairs and see if she's ready?"

"Not a problem." she went past the counter and up the stairs into their home.

"Helllooooo!" she cooed, opening the door in to the living room, it was then where she welcomed by the morning news playing on the tv.

" _Today marks the Anniversary where Paris's most dangerous villain, Hawkmoth, mysteriously disappeared after his final battle with the Miraculous team who surprisingly have also vanished, Paris continues to live day by day in peace, but the question that still wanders on everybody's minds is, where are these superheroes, and what are they up to now?"_

Alya had turned off the tv, turning her attention over to the staircase before taking a small glance at her fox tail necklace, "Marinette! We're gonna be late for school!"

She laughed as she heard some rummaging upstairs followed by a tiny squeal, "Coming!" There was a thump from above, followed by a clumsy bluenette who came tumbling down the steps only to crash as her books landed on top of her.

"Mngh…..O-ow…."

Alyra rolled her eyes playfully, already used to the clumsiness of her best friend, "There's the clumsiness I loved and missed." she giggled, helping Marinette off the floor as she helped collect her books.

The bluenette sighed, rubbing her head as she grabbed her bag, "I missed you too."

Both girls embraced in a heartfelt hug, "It's great to have you back and oh my god your hair!"

She pulled the bluenette away at arms length, gazing at the visible change, "W-what? Alya?"

"Your hair, it's long!" indeed it was, she no longer had the short pigtails, her long water locks had grown down to her mid waist.

She chuckled hesitantly, "Yeah, grandma cheng wouldn't let me cut it while was over there, and eventually I got used to it and decided to just let it keep growing, what do you think?"

Her friends smile confirmed it, "Girl! You are going to turn heads!"

"You don't suppose one of those heads will belong to Adrien?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

 _ **~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~~0~o~0~**_

" _Today marks the Anniversary where Paris's most dangerous villain, Hawkmoth, mysteriously disappeared after his final battle with the Miraculous team who surprisingly have also disappeared, Paris continues to live day by day in peace, but the question that still wanders on everybody's minds is, where are these superheroes, and what are they up to now?"_

"Adrien are you ready for school?" he turned away from the tv, smiling at Natalie who entered into the room.

"Yup, also Nino asked for a ride, is that alright?"

She smiled back, "Of course, tell Nino I'll have the driver pick him up."

"Um…" she paused right at the door, turning around the look at the anxious blonde.

"What is it?" she asked, a brow turned up curiously.

"It's just….Um…...thank you…" she was taken aback by his words.

"...For everything, taking care of me, you stuck by my side even after the news about my father's plane crash, you decided to take me under your gaurdianship, and…...I'm thankful for you." he left her even more shocked when she was brought into a hug.

The same boy who she knew years ago had now matured, this adrien was almost like an adult, undeniably handsome, now tall as he had a sudden growth spurt during the summer where he now stood at around six feet, a slender but fit structure, and a deep but charming soothe voice.

She couldn't help but almost tear up, sincerely forming a smile as she hugged him back, "You've become like a son to me Adrien, I'll always be here for you, and I know I'm going to miss you when you graduate school and go to college, but just know, I will do my best to keep your father's legacy going in the company until you decide to take over."

"Thank you."

 **(Airport)**

"Right this way Mr. Agreste" the doors were held open as he passed through, allowing the cool city breeze to hit him as he continued making his way over to the black car.

"Paris has really changed, huh?" he muttered, taking one final look at the distant view of the Eiffel tower before stepping into the vehicle, watching as he drove off.

The buzzing in his pocket wouldn't stop, prompting the blonde haired man to pull out his cell phone and look at the screen, releasing a hefty sigh as he shoved the phone back in his pocket.

He faced out the window, watching as he drove by all the lights, his piercing green eyes narrowed into a venomous leer, he pulled out a folded paper from his pocket, unfolding it to reveal that it was a picture, one of him, along with another blond haired boy, each of them being cradled in one of their parents arms.

"It's been seven years,...I wonder….do you still remember me?"

 _ **Ok well that ends this chapter! How was it? Did you enjoy it? Or should I just delete this and try again lol Let me know! I'm most likely already working on the next chapter haha! Until**_


End file.
